When The Wind Blows
by Renata Ferreira
Summary: Os personagens nessa história não foram criados por mim, mas eu estou satisfeita com a história em si. Os personagens estão em meu coração, pois fazem parte de um desenho que é meu favorito desde que eu me lembro por gente, Sakura Card Captors. Espero q


When The Wind Blows

Não sei o que se passou na minha cabeça quando escalei essa árvore maldita. Em meio à raiva que eu estava sentindo, não pensei bem em minhas ações. Não percebi que, se quisessem me achar, era só ir ao pé da árvore. Eu não tinha para onde fugir mesmo.

Eles estavam certos ao assumir que eu gostava de Sakura, mas, ainda assim, isso não lhes dava o direito de brincar com isso, como se o segredo lhes pertencesse. Todos sabem que, se dependesse de Sakura, ela nunca notaria e eu queria manter isso para mim por um tempo, até descobrir como me comportar perto dela.

Eriol agia como se isso fosse algo bom, mas eu não conseguia ver como. A garota que eu amo sabe do que eu sinto e não esboçou reação qualquer a não ser choque. Ali estava eu, sentado em um galho que eu podia sentir rachar aos poucos, enquanto Sakura estava na sala, rodeada por amigos que, provavelmente, tentavam enfiar idéias na sua cabeça.

Eu amaldiçôo o dia em que eu contei meu segredo para a Meilin. Eu sempre soube que podia contar com o apoio dela, pois ela quer que eu seja feliz, mas se eu soubesse que ela passaria adiante o meu tão precioso segredo, até que ele parasse nos únicos ouvidos aos quais ele não podia ser revelado, eu não teria dito nada, pelo menos, não ainda.

Eu sempre fiz o tipo solitário, mas esse não era o jeito do qual eu esperava que acontecesse esse momento. Quando Sakura descobrisse dos meus sentimentos por ela, eu queria que ela estivesse em meus braços, ouvindo tudo o que eu queria dizer da minha boca e não da de outros. Mas o que eu queria dizer? Essa é a questão.

O galho abaixo de mim soltava estalidos, cedendo ao peso do meu corpo. Eu escalava aquela árvore desde os 5 anos de idade e nunca pensei que talvez estivesse pesado demais para ela agora. O vento soprava no meu rosto, fazendo um arrepio passar-me pela espinha. "Está frio demais para uma tarde de verão", eu pensei, buscando ao meu redor um galho mais forte do que aquele no qual eu me apoiava.

Agarrei-me firmemente ao tronco da árvore, descendo alguns centímetros, onde os galhos pareciam ser mais grossos, e sentei novamente. Ouvi um baque surdo vindo lá de baixo e olhei para ver. Era Eriol.

- Você vai descer daí? – Ele perguntou, no mesmo tom frio de sempre.

- Não estava pretendendo. – Eu respondi, recebendo outra rajada cortante de vento no rosto, fazendo meu cabelo se emaranhar.

- Vamos. Estamos todos esperando você.

- Talvez quando vocês forem, eu tenha coragem de descer. – Eu resmunguei.

- Você sabe que, se eu quiser te tirar daí, é só escalar essa árvore, certo? – O tom de voz dele nunca se alterava.

- Por que você se importa, afinal?

- Eu não me importo. – Ouvindo suas palavras, eu suspirei.

- Então por que está aqui? – Eu perguntei, mesmo sabendo que talvez não quisesse realmente a resposta.

- Porque todos estão preocupados. Não gosto disso. E Kerberus fica insuportável quando está ansioso. Você prefere que eu o mande vir conversar com você? – Um ar jovial invadiu a sua voz.

- Pelo amor de Deus, não! – Eu exclamei, tirando uma risada frouxa de Eriol.

- Então, desça. Venha falar com Sakura. Ela está tão preocupada.

- Ela está? – O ritmo das batidas do meu coração aumentou.

- Claro. Você não deve ter percebido, mas está aí em cima há horas. – Ele disse, verificando o relógio.

- Não sei. Eu quero ficar aqui mais alguns minutos. Você pode dizer para eles irem embora? Digo, o Kero, a Meilin e a Tomoyo. – Eu murmurei.

- Claro. – Ele se virou, indo em direção à porta.

- E... – Ele parou de andar. – Você pode avisar pra Sakura que eu estou bem?

- Posso. – Ele sorriu. Eu respirei fundo, pensando no que iria dizer e saltei. Aterrissei no gramado do quintal dos fundos e encarei a porta. Sakura me esperava do outro lado. Estaria a respiração dela tão ofegante quanto a minha? A maçaneta girou e eu permaneci estático, enquanto a imagem de Sakura atravessava o batente.

- Oi. – Ela murmurrou. O som da sua voz soou como um sino aos meus ouvidos. Seus pés descalços roçavam na grama recém-aparada, quando ela se aproximou de mim, ficando sob a sombra da grande árvore.

- Oi. – Eu respondi. Ela deu outro passo para mais perto de mim, ficando perto o suficiente para que eu sentisse a sua respiração no meu rosto. Eu permanecia estático, pois meu corpo não parecia obedecer as minhas ordens.

- Então... Você gosta de mim, não é? – Ela sorriu, eu engoli a seco.

- Bastante. – Um sorriso forçado se formou no meu rosto.

- Isso é bom. – Ela levou a sua mão magra e quente ao meu rosto. Eu suava frio.

- É? – Eu pigarreei.

- Bastante. – Ela riu, aproximando o seu rosto do meu. Eu só consegui fechar meus olhos e esperar até que os seus lábios tocassem os meus, iniciando um choque que correu pelos meus músculos. Minha boca se contorceu em um sorriso. Eu a amava ainda mais.


End file.
